Omne Serpentium
by Hell.S.M.L
Summary: Stimme: „...Fünf Schicksale. Fünf Menschen, wie Feuer und Eis...Vielleicht wären sie glücklich geworden ...in einem anderem Leben, ... aber noch ist es nicht vorbei...
1. Trailer

**Trailer:**

_**Stimme:**_ _ „...Fünf Menschen, verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Obwohl Sie alle miteinander verbunden sind ..."_

**(Man sieht Hogwarts bei Nacht. Langsam erscheint das Schulwappen. Das Slytherin Wappen wird größer und überdeckt das Schulwappen. Plötzlich dreht die silberne Schlange den Kopf und reißt ihr Maul auf. Dann wird der Bildschirm dunkel.)**

_**Stimme: **__ „... Sein Pakt verbindet sie ..."_

**(Ein blonder Junge kniet auf dem Boden, und starrt auf seinen linken unterarm auf dem das dunkle Mal rot glüht.)**

Eine schwarz gekleidet Gestalt: „Wem hast du die Treue geschworen?"

Draco: „ ...Euch my Lord..."

_**Stimme:**_ _„...Sie Liebt, doch zu welchen Preis?..."_

**(Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen sitzt an einem Tisch von Büchern umgeben und schaut verträumt in die Luft.)**

Mandy: „Er kennt sogar meinen Namen."

_**Stimme: **__„...Sie kann sich nicht entscheiden..."_

**(Ein Mädchen mit dem Slytherin Wappen, liegt auf ihrem Bett und verbirgt ihr Gesicht in einem Kissen.)**

Cathrine: (weinte)

_**Stimme:**_ _„...Ein anderer will seine Gefühle nicht wahrhaben..."_

**(Ein Mädchen und ein Junge unterhalten sich, im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum)**

Pancy (herausfordernd): „Läuft da was zwischen euch?"

Blaise (wütend): „ Spinnst du, wir sind nur gute Freunde!"

_**Stimme:**_ _„...Er will beschützten..."_

**(Er sitzt in seinem Haus und sieht gedankenverloren in sein Glas.)**

Snape (murmelt): „Ich werde für ihn da sein, wie ich es versprochen habe..."

_**Stimme:**__ „...Jeder geht seinen Weg, aber alle führen in die Dunkelheit...Sie versuchen das Leben zu überleben. Das Schicksal kann niemand ändern, oder?..."_

**(Aus der Dunkelheit erscheinen 5 weiße Kerzen. Nach einander zeigen sich die Gesichter von Draco, Mandy, Cathrine, Blaise, Snape. Plötzlich bläst ein Windstoß alle 5 Kerzen aus und aus dem Rauch der erloschenen Kerze bildet sich das dunkle Mal.)**

_**Stimme:**_ _„...Sie erleidet große Schmerzen...er tut es ihr an..."_

**(Sie sitzt in einem Klassenzimmer ihre Kleidung umklammert. Er geht hinaus und dreht sich ein einziges Mal um. Sie beginnt zu weinen.)**

Mandy(leise):"..D...raco…"

_**Stimme:**__ „...Er ist von Eifersucht geplagt..."_

**(Blaise steht wütend vor dem Portal zum Gemeinschaftsraum und sieht dem Gang hinunter. Pancy kommt aus dem Portal.)**

Pancy: „Tja alle Achtung so viel Mut hätte ich ihr nicht zu getraut."

Blaise: „Was soll das heißen?"

Pancy: „Das ich ihr nicht zu getraut hatte das sie mit ihm vögeln würde."

Blaise: „Was?!"

_**Stimme: **__"...Die Dunkelheit bricht jeden Willen, egal wie stark er sein mag..."_

**(Cathrine krümmt sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen in einer dunklen Kapelle. Ein hohles belustigtes Lachen erklingt. Sie presst ihre rechte Hand auf ihren linken Unterarm.)**

Eine Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt (ernst): Ich hoffe du bist es würdig mein Mal zu tragen und wenn nicht... wirst du es bitter bereuen"

Stimme: _„...Er tut das was er für richtig hält, doch ob es das Richtige ist, überdenkt er nicht..."_

**(Snape und Cathrine stehen in Snapes Büro.) **

Snape: „Das war das einzige was sie retten konnte!"

Cathrine(unter Tränen): „Dann wäre ich lieber gestorben!"

_**Stimme:**__ „...Sie macht eine Veränderung durch..."_

**(Mandy steht allein an einem Fenster, sie hält ihren Bauch.)**

Mandy: „Ich werde nicht aufgeben..."

_**Stimme: **__„...Er ist verzweifelt..."_

**(Draco sitzt mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden vor einem Wachsbecken.)**

Draco (murmelt): „ Was habe ich getan? Was?"

_**Stimme:**__ „...Zwei Wege eine Lösung zu finden, einen richtigen und einen falschen. Doch kann die Notwendigkeit, denn Falschen rechtfertigen?..."_

**(Es ist Dunkel und Cathrine steht im See und starrt ins Wasser, als plötzlich Snape hinter ihr auftaucht.)**

Snape: „Es tut mir leid..."

Cathrine: (antwortet nicht)

_**Stimme:**__ „…Doch manchmal ist das Leben nicht fair…."_

**(Ein Mädchen mit Ravenclaw-Wappen auf dem Umhang liegt am Fuß einer Treppe, sie ist Ohnmächtig. Sie liegt in einer Blutlache. Snape kommt zur Treppe, geschockt blickt er das Mädchen an.)**

Snape (entsetzt): „Nein, das kann nicht sein…?"

_**Stimme:**__ „...Das Herz ist erkaltet und die Seele verglüht..."_

**(Cathrine sitz vor einem zerbrochenen Spiegel. Ihre Augen sind leer, in ihrer Hand hält sie eine Scherbe.)**

Cathrine: „...lieber ... wäre ich ...gestorben..."

_**Stimme: **__ „... die Sehnsucht beginnt die Seele zu verbrennen..."_

**(Blaise mit ernstem Gesicht)**

Blaise: „Ich liebe dich."

_**Stimme**__: „….Manchmal wissen wir nicht wo wir hingehören…."_

**(Draco läuft durch die Korridore, er bleibt vor einer Treppe stehen und sieht auf die unterste Stufe, auf der Mandy sitzt)**

Draco: „Ich habe mich entschieden, aber ich weis nicht ob es richtig war. Ich bereue es…."

Mandy: „Du bereust es? War es nicht dein Wunsch so zu werden?"

Draco: „Doch, aber es war nicht mein Wunsch dich zu zerstören…."

_**Stimme:**__ „... Aber ihre Hoffung stirbt zuletzt..."_

**(Über Hogwarts schwebt das dunkle Mal.)**

_**Stimme:**__ „...Und dennoch werden Tränen das Herz ertränken..."_

**(Man sieht Tränen auf einen Brief fallen.)**

_**Stimme:**__ „...Fünf Schicksale. Fünf Menschen, wie Feuer und Eis...Vielleicht wäre sie glücklich geworden ...in einem anderem Leben, ... aber noch ist es nicht vorbei... "_

**(Der Bildschirm wird schwarz, dann erscheint in grüner Schrift:)**

_**Omne Serpentium**_

_(Die Schlangenbrut)_

_Coming__soon_

**by HexenLady & Hell.S.M.L**


	2. 1Grandos longius progredi modum excessi

**Omne Serpentium**

_(oder Die Schlangenbrut)_

_**MoonLady und HexenLady**_

**Disclaimer**: HP gehört JKR und wir haben uns ihre Welt nur geliehen. Die Story ist uns und Cathrine und Mandy sind unsere Schätzchens .

**Warnung**: In späteren Kapitel wir unsere Planung nach einiges nicht jungenfreies (Gewalt, Folter, rape, und ähnliches) vorkommen, an dieser Stelle die Warnung, wer´s nicht verträgt, da geht's raus --- 

Vor jedem betreffenden Kapitel werden wir aber noch mal extra warnen

**Anmerkung von UNS**: Also wir hatten schon länger vor diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Die Hauptfiguren sind nicht einer der Figuren die wir alle lieben (oder einige auch hassen), sondern eine Person die im Buch nur eine Nebenfigur ist, so und wichtig das nur ihr Nachname auftaucht und eine über die es auch nicht mehr als einen Namen gibt.

Deshalb wollten wir eine Geschichte über sie schreiben, so zu sagen eine andere Sicht von Hogwarts und von mehr Alltäglichen Problemen, in der man leicht vergisst, welche Gefahren auf die Zaubererwelt zukommen und trotzdem ihnen am Ende auch nicht entgeht. Die geheimen Geschichten von denen nur die wissen die daran beteiligt waren und von denen weder die Hauptgeschichte noch die Welt des Goldenen Trios beeinflusst wird. Eine Geschichte über ein Mädchen aus Slytherin. Eine Geschichte über ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Eine Geschichte über ...

**Kapitel 1.**

**Grados longius progredi, modum excessi**

_(Ein Schritt zu weit gegangen)_

Cathrine gähnte herzhaft als sie verschlafen aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal kam. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als einen Montagmorgen. Sie hatte ihr braunes Haar lustlos zu einem Zopf gebunden und sah ziemlich fertig aus, die gesamte letzte Nacht hatte sie damit verbracht ihre Hausaufgaben für die nächsten paar Tage zu erledigen, die die das Wochenende vor sich her geschoben hatte. Müde und ohne die anderen im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu beachten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu großen Halle. Cathrine Moon ging in den 6 Jahrgang des Hauses Slytherin. Sie war eine ganz passable Schülerin, auch wenn sie öfters im Unterrichte träumte und lieber andere Bücher lass, als mit ihren Schulbüchern zu lernen.

Während sie Richtung Halle schlenderte, ging sie im Kopf ihren Stundenplan durch. Erst zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Zu ertragen. Slughorn war immer noch besser als Snape, netter aber nerviger. Dann eine Stunde frei. Gut. Eine Stunde Tansfiguration. Schlecht. Nicht gerade ihr Lieblingsfach. Und dann Mittagessen. Über alles was danach kam würde sie erst denken wenn es so weit war.

Endlich erreicht sie die Halle und setzte sie an ihren Stammplatz von dem sie die ganze Halle sehen konnte. Es war noch früh und die Halle dem entsprechend leer. "Guten Morgen." Blaise Zabini setzt sich neben sie. "Morgen. Was daran gut sein soll weiß ich nicht." antwortete sie und beschmierte sich einen Toast mit Marmelade. "Hört sich an als hättest du noch keinen Kaffee getrunken oder dir die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen um doch noch alle Hausaufgaben zu schaffen." Blaise und sie waren Freunde seid sie in Hogwarts waren, er war zwar ein groß Maul, aber sie mochte ihn trotzdem. "Beides" sagte sie einsilbig und griff nach der Kaffeekanne. "Aber wenigstens das eine ändert sich jetzt." fügte sie hin zu.

"Freust du dich schon auf zwei herrliche Stunden Zaubertränke? Bei Slughorn mit den Gryffindors." fragte Blaise leicht grinsend. "Ja, riesig. Der Höhepunkt meines Tages." Sie biss in ihren Toast und kaute, ehe sie weiter sprach, "ganz abgesehen davon das ich am selben Tisch sitze wie der umwerfende Draco Malfoy, der so charmant ist wie ein..." Blaise unterbrach sie indem er lachte.

Er mochte Draco genau so wenig wie Cathrine, es war ihr unbegreiflich warum alle Slytherin Mädchen (und auch aus anderen Häusern) ihm zu Füßen lagen. Er sah gut aus, das musste sie sich eingestehen, aber das war auch schon alles, wirklich alles.

Eine laute Stimme drang an ihr Ohr wie sie entschied viel zu laut für diesen Montag.  
Sie drehte sich um, um nach diesem Störenfried zu schauen.  
Ihre Augen verengte sich sobald sie diese Person ausmachte. Hermine Granger, Schlammblutfreundin von Potter. Wie sie diese Missgeburt nur hasste, aber erst nach dem "der junge der NOCH lebt" Harry Narbengesicht Potter und sein nichtsnutziges Schosshündchen Ronald Weasley.

Das wunderbare Goldene Trio von den Lehrern und dem senilen Dumbledore geliebt doch von den meisten Schülern gehasst. Wie von ihr, sie waren perfekt und durften sich Fehler leisten für die sie von der Schule geflogen wäre. McGonagall lies sie immer auf Dumbledores Anordnung laufen, Snape hätte sie dafür von der Schule werfen lassen.

Gelangweilt kaute sie auf ihrem Toast herum. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Blaise sich mit Parkinson unterhielt. Noch jemand den die nicht leiden konnte, schon alleine deswegen, weil sie Malfoys ewiger Schatten war. Das heißt willenlos und ihn völlig ergeben. Wie es hatte kommen musste, teilte sie sich leider mit ihr einen Schlafsaal: Wie sie das manchmal überlebte verstand sie selbst nicht, dabei verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse, welche Blaise belustigt musterte. Aber zum Glück gab es in ihrem Schlafsaal auch noch Sally-Anne Perks. Die gerade an den Tisch kam.

"Du was machst du nach Zaubertränke?" fragte Blaise der sich von Pansy gelöst hatte. "Weiß nicht. Mal sehen vielleicht schlaf ich noch ne Runde, ich bin so fertig. Und Nach zwei Stunden Draco brauch ich was gegen Kopfweh." Ein schwaches lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

Langsam fühlte sie sich die Halle, nach und nach kamen nun alle Schüler und Lehrer. Zeit zu verschwinden, sie sah grausam aus. "Ah, sieh mal wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Als sie den Kopf wendete sah sie ihn sofort. Der Slytherin Prinz kam in die Halle stolziert. Er sah ein wenig übermüdet aus, aber sein Umhang saß perfekt genau wie seine Haare. "Ich bin satt, wir sehen uns später." sagte sie noch knapp. Blaise hatte keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, denn sie war schon auf gestanden und auf dem Weg zur Tür.

"Morgen" raunte sie, als sie an Draco vorbei ging. Sie mochten sich nicht besonders, aber ihre Eltern kannten sich also grüßte sie aus purer Höflichkeit. Er widerte nur mit einem Kopf nicken und setzte sich zwischen Blaise und Pansy.

Noch war Zeit bis Unterrichts beging. Sie hatte die Wahl noch eine Runde um den See zu drehen um wach zu werden oder schon, viel zu früh, zum Raum fürZaubertränke. Sie entschied sich für letzteres. Im Kerker angekommen sah sie kaum auf, hier kannte sie sich aus. Es war normal dass sie allein war. Es gab nicht viele Menschen in hogwarts mit denen sie befreundet war, nur Blaise, Sally und einige andere Slytherins und zwei Ravenclaws. Aber das war egal als Einzelgängerin fühlte sie sich eh wohler. Sie liebte es durch die Kerker zu streifen und ihr Zeitgefühl zu verlieren und alles zu vergessen.

An einem anderen Haustisch um genau zu sein am Ravenclawtisch saß ebenfalls eine Schülerin, doch diese schien Hellwach zu sein obwohl ihre Hände um einer Kaffeetasse hielten. Neben ihr saß Padma eine der Patil Zwillinge, zu ihrem bedauern schloss sie den Mund nur zum Luftholen wenn überhaupt. So hörte Mandy Brocklehust nur mit einem Ohr zu was jedoch reichte um ab Kommentar zu äußern über das gerade eben gesagt.

Doch plötzlich lenkte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine Granger die diskutieren in die große Halle eintrat. Sie mochte Hermine sie war eine gute Partnerin für Hausaufgaben zu diskutieren oder verschiedene Ansichtweise über verschiedene Aspekte. Doch dafür dass sie Hermine mochte sah sie Harry und Ron eher als lästigen Anhängsels an ihr.

Sie entschuldigte sich bei Padma mit der Begründung das sie noch zur Bibliothek zu müssen. Gedanken verloren ging sie durch die Gänge, die meisten Schüler waren grad beim Frühstück. Als sie um eine Ecke Bog, prallte sie plötzlich gegen etwas und viel zu Boden.

Stöhnend richtete sie sich wieder auf. Ihr Kopf konnte nicht klar denken, jedoch hörte sie dieses gehässige Lachen welches nur einer Person gehören konnte.

Draco Malfoy.

"Hast du heute morgen Blödheit zum Frühstück gegessen" ein fieses und kaltes Lächeln haftete auf seinen Lippen als er dieses Sprach.

Sie war verwirrt denn scheinbar war sie gegen ihn gerannt und nun lachte er sie aus, sie zog ihr Gesicht zu einer sauren jedoch aber zum größten Teil traurige Grimasse. Was würde sie nur alles hergeben um mit Pancy den Platz zu tauschen nur um in seiner nähe zu sein.

Denn Mandy gehörte zu denen die den jungen Erben des Hauses Malfoy begehren. Sie würde es nie freiwillig zugeben, jedoch zerrte sich ihr Körper nach ihm immer, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Nur schnell weg hier, dachte sie und ging nun weiter, so wie bevor sie gegen ihn gerannt war, mit sehr zügigen Schritten.

An das nächste was sie sich erinnern konnte war wieder dieses Lachen was ihr stehst eine Gänsehaut über die Arme hervorrief, zudem ein lachender Poltergeist schwebte über ihren Kopf. Bildete sich ihr Kopf das nur ein oder schwebten dort oben wirklich sechs Peeves langsam wurde ihre Sicht klarer und sah sie wie aus den sechs Poltergeister zu einem verschmolzen.

Vorsichtig, da ihr Kopf noch immer dröhnte, stand sie auf. Bestürzt blickte sie sich um. Schnell entdeckte sie ihre Freundin Padma in der kichernden Menge und steuerte schnell auf sie zu nur schnell weg von hier. Padma konnte sich ebenfalls ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Was ist passiert" fragte Mandy perplex. "du bist gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen, von Peeves" erklärte sie ihrer Freundin schmunzelnd.

Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und zog sie so schnell wie möglich weg von dem geschehen denn das war ihr mehr als nur peinlich gewesen. "Oh, mein Gott war das peinlich" sagte sie ernst zu ihrer Freundin Padma die darauf hin wieder zu lachen anfing. Tolle Freunde habe ich ja, dachte sie sich und marschierte zum Ravenclawturm mit ihrer Freundin als Schlepptau. Dort im Schlafsaal angekommen streifte ihr Blick ihr Bett. Sie würde sich gerne dorthin nun verkriechen, aber nein sie musste ja zum Unterricht. Sie war sehr gut in der Schule, das prophezeite schon der sprechende Hut als er sie zu den Ravenclaws schickte, womit sie äußerst zufrieden war.

Schnell packte sie ihre Bücher zusammen da sie nun Zaubertränke hatten bei ihrem neuen Lehrer Slughorn. Sie mochte ihn, er war durchaus ein freundlicher Lehrer als ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer Prof. Snape, aber besser im Umgang mit Menschen hieß nicht auch, das er ein weitaus besserer Lehrer.

"Padma was hast du jetzt normal an Unterricht" fragte sie neugierig worauf sie sich suchend umsah. Doch sie fand ihre Freundin nicht und seufzte. Schnell aber bedachte um nicht noch mal in die Fallen von Peeves zu getragen ging sie zu dem Kerker wo ihr Lieblingsfach unterrichtet wurde. Dort saß sie mit drei weiteren aus ihrem Haus zusammen.

Es gab noch zwei weiterer Tische einen beherbergte das goldene Trio und einen aus Huffelpuff dessen Name ihr immer wieder entfiel und der Slytherin Tisch wo der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin saß, bei diesem Gedanken seufzte sie verliebt auf , neben ihm saß Nott ein eher stiller Junge. Und gegenüber von den beiden saßen ihre Freundinnen Cathrine und Sally, die beiden waren sehr nett doch man merkte schon weswegen sie in Slytherin waren.

Unten in den Kerkern begrüßte sie schon Cathrine, als sie kaum einen der unterste Stufe der Treppe berührt. "Guten Morgen" sagte sie gut gelaunt.

Bei ihrer Fröhlichkeit zog sie nur eine Grimasse sie mochte es nicht so früh aufzustehen, Cathrine war eine Langschläferin und bei der guten Laune die Mandy versprühte verdrehte sie nur genervt ihre Augen, wie kann ein Mensch nur so früh am morgen gute gelaunt sein? Aber es gab ja immer wieder Wunder.

Mandy stand neben ihr, doch sie redeten kein Wort den jeder wusste das man Cathrine am Morgen am besten nicht ansprachen, wenn sie so aus sah als hätte sie keine Augen zu getan. Außer man wollte ohne Kopf durch Hogwarts laufen. Langsam kamen die anderen Schüler zum Unterricht. Leider war Blaise nicht in Zeubertränke, seine Note hatte nicht ganz gereicht.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte noch eine Stunde schlafen." murmelte Cathrine. "Hört sich nicht an als würdest du dich auf Zaubertränke freuen." Mandy lehnte sich an die kalte Wand. "Nein nicht wirklich, Slug ist zwar in Ordnung, aber ein guter Lehrer ist er nun wirklich nicht."

"Hättest du lieber wieder Snape?" Fragte Mandy, doch stockte abrupt, weil sie den gefürchteten Hauslehrer von Slytherin hinter Cathrine kommen sah. Er sah schlecht gelaunt aus, sehr schlecht. Cathrine aber schien nichts zu bemerken. "Snape?" sie lachte, es war ein hohles Lachen. "Ich frage mich manchmal warum er Lehrer geworden ist und nicht bei den Death Eater geblieben ist." Sie sprach das offene Geheimnis aus, jeder in Slytherin wusste es aber niemand sprach darüber.

"Ach was sie nicht sagen." sagte eine eisige Stimme hinter Cathrine. Sie fuhr zusammen, wie gelähmt stand sie da, nicht in der Lage sich um zudrehen. Sie wusste wer das hinter ihr stand. Sie formte ein lautloses "Scheiße" mit den Lippen, was Mandy leicht schmunzeln lies. Mandy stand geschockt da, hinter ihr konnte sie Draco ausmachen welcher ihr leicht zu grinste. "Nachsitzen für ihr unverschämtes Verhalten Miss Moon, melden sie sich heute Abend um 8 Uhr bei mir" sprach er eisig. Sie Verdrehte die Augen, die zu ihrem Glück Snape nicht sah da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

So schnell er hinter ihr auftaucht war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. "Womit habe ich das nur wieder bedient" sprach sie schlecht gelaunt aus.

Doch sie hatte nicht lange Zeit zum nachdenken denn Slughorn betrat den Kerker und dicht hinter ihm das goldene Trio. Wie sie drei doch hasste, Mandy versuchte sie immer davon zu überzeugen, dass das Schlammblut sehr nett war, doch sie interessierte es nicht, es war nicht Sitte sich mit einem Schlammblut abzugeben, denn sie standen weit unter ihnen. Das war nun mal der Unterschied zwischen innen, in Slytherin konnte man sich so etwas nicht erlauben und das war es was auch Mandy von Cathrine zu spüren kam, sie war eine Slytherin und dort gab es Regel an die sich jeder halten musste, wenn er nicht bald sein gesamtes Haus zum Feind haben wollte.

Das ist so als würde sich ein Zauberer mit einer Ameise anfreunden, über diesen Vergleich musste sie laut auflachen so dass Sally sie neben ihr verwirrt anschaute.

"Zu viele Drogen genommen oder warum lachst du" sprach eine genervte Stimme gegenüber von ihr.  
"Weist du immer wenn ich dich sehe verspüre ich einfach den drang zu Lachen aber kein Wunder oder...?" gab sie unschuldig zurück klimperte mit den Wimpern. Sie konnte sehne wie sich Dracos Augen leicht verengen doch ihr machte das nichts aus. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, noch nicht mal Respekt so wie viele Slytherins.  
"Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen Moon das schwöre ich" Mit diesen Worten konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Unterricht.

Später am Tag saß Mandy in der Bibliothek, sie schrieb gerade einen Aufsatz als jemand ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war kein großes Geheimnis das sie an IHM interessiert war. Er galt als der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin. Seine kalte, arrogante Art faszinierte sie, wie so fast jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts.

Ihre Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen. Er suchte scheinbar ein Buch, er ging an einem Regal auf und ab. Seine Stirn zog sich hoch, was Mandy dazu brachte ihm einen schmachteten Blick zu zuwerfen.

Ihre Gedanken waren vernebelt, so hörte sie nicht das leise auflachen welches neben ihr erschien, ihr Blick galt alleine Draco.  
Ja sie dachte oft an ihn, er kannte sogar ihren Namen was ihr ein Seufzer entlockte.

Cathrine war mit Blaise unterwegs auf der suche nach Mandy. Schnell hatten sie Mandy gefunden. Wo konnte sie auch anders sein als in der Bibliothek. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte sie etwas spöttisch. Mandy war halt eine richtige Ravenclaw und sie eine Slytherin, worauf sie auch Stolz war.

„Warum suchen wir den Bücherwurm eigentlich" fragte Blaise sie. "Nenn sie nicht so! Ich muss sie was Wichtiges fragen, sonst kann ich die Verwandlungs Hausaufgaben vergessen und ich will nicht schon am Anfang des Jahres wieder ärger McGonagall." Cathrine und Mandy kannten sich und verstehen sich auch, jedoch waren sie keine guten Freunde, aber Freunde so, weite man das eben als eine Slytherin und eine Ravenclaw sein konnte. Und Blaise und Mandy waren nur flüchtige Bekannte, durch Cathrine. "Na gut." seufzte er.

Blaise und Cathrine setzten sich jeweils, auf ein nach hinten gezogenen Stuhl, neben Mandy. Blaise schaute interessiert auf ihren Aufsatz bzw. weil sie dort kleine Herzen verträumt malte was ihm ein Lachen entlockte. Er wies Cathrine darauf hin, welche dies nur mit einem grinsen quittierte.  
Immer wenn sie Draco beobachtete war ihr Blick verträumt. Dann war Draco ja hier, suchend blickte sie sich um. Schnell fand sie den Blondschopf der auf und ab an einem Regal vorbei rauschte.

Hinter Mandys Rücken beugte sie sich zu Blaise herüber. Der reagierte erst gar nicht, doch dies änderte sich als Cathrine ihn leicht kitzelte. Mit einem leisen auflachen drehte er sich zu Cathrine. Immer wenn er sie ansah funkelten seine Augen, so kam es ihr vor dachte sie verträumt. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf um ihre Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Diese Gedankengänge gefielen ihr nicht.

„Was meinst du wollen wir Mandy mal unsere Hinterlistige Ader zeigen" fragte sie ihn grinsend, nicht aus Gemeinheit sondern aus Spaß und vielleicht auch mit dem Hintergedanken das es Mandy besser täte sich Draco aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, welches er sofort erwiderte. „Sollst du oder ich?" gab er als Antwort zurück. Sie beugte sich weiter herüber zu ihm weil sie befürchtete Mandy würde was mitbekommen.

„Mmhhh das ist eine gute Frage was meinst du" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Ich gehe, denn ich will ja nicht das er dir noch was antut." flüsterte er ebenfalls zurück in ihr Ohr.

Er drehte den Kopf weg, so das ausersehen seine Lippen ihre Wangen berührten. Sie atmete kurz tief durch, langsam hatte sie das Gefühl das er, dass mit Absicht tat.  
Dann stand er auf und ging mit langsamen lässigen Schritten zu Draco hinüber.

Cathrines Wange brannte an der Stelle, wo seine Lippen sie berührt hatten. Ja sie mochte ihn, sehr sogar doch sie waren nur gute Freunde.

Gespannt beobachtete sie das Geschehen, das sich nun vor ihren Augen abspielte. Blaise ging zu Draco hinüber und redete mit ihm. Kurz warf Draco zu Mandy einen Blick hinüber. Draco wusste seine Wirkung auf das weibliche Volk gut einzuschätzen und auszunutzen. So schlich sich während des Gespräches mit Blaise ein leicht arrogantes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Cathrine beobachtet alles kritisch, aber auch mit der Vorfreude was gleich passieren würde.

Blaise verließ die Bibliothek. So war der Plan, sie würde ihn nachher im Gemeinschaftsaum finden und ihm alles erzählen. Nach kurzer Zeit bewegte sich Draco auf Mandy zu, mit einem charmanten Grinsen, seine Augen funkelten schelmisch auf. Gespannt beobachtet sie ihre Freundin, ihre Augen weiteten sich Draco schaute wirklich sie an.

Er setze sich neben sie mit charmanten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht beugte er sich hinüber zu ihr. „Was beobachtest du mich denn so", flüsterte er ins ihr Ohr. Mit einem Schlag wurde sie rot. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren, ein angenehm warmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Nur nicht aufregen, dachte sich Mandy und fing leicht unbeholfen an „ Ich… ich …habe…nicht... beobachtet" Peinlich berührt räusperte sie sich und begann von neuem. „ Ich hab dich nicht beobachtet Dra…. Malfoy" beinahe hätte sie Draco gesagt.

Sie wollte nur noch hier weg und zwar schnell. Ohne ihn noch weiteres zu beachten stand sie auf und prallte gegen die sitzende Cathrine, die alles belustigt mit angesehen hatte. Das Lachen, Blaise und Draco; schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Cathrine hatte einen üblen Scherz mit ihr getrieben, wütend stürmte sie davon. Nein, so was musste sie sich nicht bieten lassen. Ohne ein Blick zurück stürmte sie aus der Bibliothek.

Cathrine lachte leise auf. „Ich fand es lustig." sagte sie zu Draco, der sie nun musterte.  
„ja und was bekomme ich nun als Gegenleistung dafür das ich meine Zeit damit verschwendet habe?" erwartungsvoll hob er die Augenbraue. Ein winziger Rotschimmer schlich sich auf ihre Wangen als sie begriff was er haben wollte. „Draco ich gehöre nicht zu deinen Betthäschen, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen, wenn du mal wieder ficken willst, dann geh zu Pancy oder einer anderen Schlampe, die dir zu Füßen liegt." Sprach sie langsam und betonte jede Silbe. Irgendwie machte es Spaß mit jemandem zu Streiten von dem man wusste dass er auch kontern konnte.

„Du weist ja gar nicht was du verpasst" rief er ihr nach. Gekonnte wackelte sie mit ihrem Hintern und rief „Ach Draco du weist ja gar nicht was du verpasst" verführerisch zurück. Ja man hätte sich tatsächlich an ihn gewöhnen können, wenn er nicht zwischen durch zu einer echten Nervensäge wurde.

Laut lachend schlenderte Cathrine aus der Bibliothek. „Was war das eben bitteschön? Kannst du mir das erklären?" sprach eine zornige männliche Stimme. Blaise trat aus dem Schatten einer Nische heraus, anscheinend hatte er durch die offene Tür ihr Gespräch mit Draco aufgeschnappt.  
„Was meinst du?" fragte sie nach, denn sie war sich keiner schuld bewusst, langsam wurde das richtig seltsam mit ihm, falls das so eine Art Großerbruder-Beschützer-Instinkt sein sollte, dann ging ihr mittlerweile auf den Keks.

„Du brauchst den auch noch nicht scharf auf dich zu machen!" brachte er aufgebracht vor, er erinnerte sie irgendwie an das Wiesel, das würde auch immer rot wenn es sich aufregte, aber zu ihm war dann Blaise blass wie eine Leiche, doch konnte man das leichte Rot Deutschlich sehen.  
Doch während sie so Blaise mit Wiesel vergleiche stieg auch Wut in ihr auf. „Vielleicht mag ich es ja von anderen Begehrt zu werden. Und Draco sieht ja schließlich nicht schlecht aus." erwiderte sie und verschwand Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mandy erreichte gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses und ließ sich in einen riesigen, blauen Sessel am Kamin fallen. Hier fühlte sie sich schon viel wohler.  
Die Fenster waren offen und der Duft der Herbstblumen weht hinein uns wirkte beruhigend auf sie, nachdenklich sah sie zum Fenster. Draußen zogen die Wolken vorbei. Es war so unfair und gemein gewesen. wieso hatte Cathrine das getan? Sie waren doch Freunde und da machte man so etwas nicht. Oder etwa nicht? Aber Cathrine war nicht wie Mandy, manchmal dachte Mandy das Cathrine kein wirklichen Freunde hatte und sie es eigentlich auch nicht wollte. Ganz andres sie selbst, sie hätte nicht gewusst was sie ohne ihre Freunde tun sollte. Aber hatte der Hut damals nicht gesagt doch dafür wirst du hier echte Freunde finden´ als er über Slytherin gesprochen hatte. Ob er sich so geirrt hatte?

Durch ein permanentes Klopfen wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ihre Mitschüler aus ihrem Haus kannten das Passwort. Kopfschüttelt ging sie zu dem Eingang und blickte Überrascht in das Gesicht der Person über die sie gerade nachgedacht hatte.  
Nach der Überraschung machte sich Wut auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich, wenn sie an das sie sich fürchterlich vor Draco blamiert hatte. Ohne den Eingang zu schließen damit Cathrine nachkommen konnte, setzte sie sich wieder in ihren Sessel an den Kamin.  
„Schön hab's ihr hier, mein Geschmack zwar nicht so, aber es ist hübsch" sagte sie nachdem sie sich umgeschaut hatte alles war in blau Tönen gehalten von Himmelblau bis Königsblau und die Kronenleuchte waren aus Bronze ebenso wie Tisch - und Sesselbeine.

„Wie konntest du mir nur so was antun ich habe mich bis zu den Knochen blamiert." fing Mandy an. Ihr Gefühle zu unterdrücken war nicht Mandy stärke, im Gegensatz zu Cathrine Mandy schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Wie sie dieses Gefühlslose Gesicht nur hasste, nur manchmal dringen Emotionen auf ihre Gesichtszüge, noch etwas was man in Slytherin lernte. „Weil du zu gut für ihn bis, zu ehrlich." erwiderte sie darauf hin. und zu verletzlich, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Mandy wusste dass sie Recht hatte, doch sie wollte es nicht glauben. „Warum musstest du mich so blamieren! Du hast ja keine Ahnung was das für ein Gefühl war!" fragte Mandy immer noch wütend. Zum Glück waren alle andren Ravenclaw anderweitig beschäftigt und nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, zum Glück so laut wie Mandy schrie.

„Warum sollte Draco gerade mit dir zusammen sein wollen", fragte Cathrine langsam. „Du weist genauso wie ich das du zwar Hübsch bist, aber an keine von Malfoys Schlampen heran kommst. Ich kenne Ihn schon lange, ich kenne sein Verhalten seit ich ein Kind war und glaub mir er sieht dich als einen Bücherwurm wie jeden Ravenclaw und es ist ja auch wahr." Sagte sie leicht grinsend. Doch als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin schaute wurde ihr den unterschied zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin wieder bewusst, Mandy verstand nicht was sie ihr hinter all diesen harten Worten sagen wollte. Sie verstand nicht was zwischen denn Zeilen stand.

Sie hatte etwas sehr falsches gesagt, eine Slytherin die Cathrine als Freundin kennen würde wäre vielleicht verletzt gewesen und gekränkt in ihrem Stolz, aber sie hätte verstanden, aber Mandy war in einem andren Haus.  
„Tut mir Leid" brachte Cathrine leise hervor.

Mandy konnte es nicht fassen, so was nannte sich Freundin. Sie hat ihr in anderen Worten gesagt dass sie zu Hässlich für Draco ist und dass er sie noch nicht mal beachtete.  
Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen, zum einen wusste sie das Cathrine recht hatte, aber sie als Freundin musste sie doch verstehen. „Und du willst meine Freundin sein, ja?" Sie musste schlucken. "Dann kann ich darauf verzichten!"

Cathrine kam müde in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zwei Augen Paare verfolgten sie als sie zum Schlafsaal ging. Das eine Augenpaar wütend und das andere Augenpaar belustigt. Sie hatte weder Lust mit Draco noch mit Blaise zu sprechen.

Sie leise sich auf ihr Bett fallen und zog die Vorhänge zu, Ruhe war alles was sie jetzt wollte. Es war ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen. Und sie hatte das sichere Gefühl eine Freundin verloren zu haben. Vielleicht sogar für immer. Sie hatte zu viel gesagt. Sie war zu weit gegangen.

Mandy, Blaise und in einer Stunde würde sie zu Snape zum Nachsitzen müssen. Die ganzen Tag hatte sie das verdrängt, vielleicht weil sie fürchtete Snape konnte sie für ihre Äußerung über seine angebliche Death Eater Vergangenheit zu rede stellen. Sie schob den Gedanken sofort wieder zur Seite.

Viel wichtiger war die Frage was mit Blaise los war. Weshalb plötzlich dieser Aufstand? Mit diesem Gedanken schloss sie die Augen. Sie hörte den Wind draußen durch das kleine Oberlicht, sie hörte sie anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum und sie konnte zwei Mädchen im Bad hören, die über irgendeinen Jungen sprachen.

Als sie, sie wieder öffnete und zur Decke des Himmelbetts auf sah, hatte sie sich entschlossen heute Abend nach dem sie wieder da war mit ihm zu reden, vielleicht hatte er sich ja sogar wieder beruhigt. Wenn sie gewusste hätte wie der heutige Tag enden würde hätte sie sich vielleicht sofort wieder mit ihm vertragen, denn nach dem heutigen Abend würde alles andres sein.

**Hier:** http://animexx. es die Bilder zu den Charas .

Noch einige winzige Anmerkung von** Moony**:

Also ich hab den Stundenplan umgeschiemissen ich hoffe das stört euch nicht allzu sehr, was die Fachverteilung betrieft habe ich versucht mich an das Buch zu halten was nicht immer ging weil ich manchmal einfach nicht die Stellen gefunden hat wo stand wer, wie, wo, in welschem Fach sitzt.

Hoffentlich gefällt´s euch .

Wenn ihr mehr wollt reviewt biddöööö,

eure Hexy & Moony


End file.
